How THAT happened
by Florchie35
Summary: This is gonna be some drabbles about how Tucker and Benson got together.
1. 2 friends in a bar

**This one is about a time Tucker & Olivia had an evening together. **

**English isn't my first language, so excuse my faults. Good reading :)**

* * *

Olivia was having a drink with Barba in a bar. They started talking about the now closed case of the day, then they continue about their personal life. Suddenly, Olivia got a text:

 _Lieutenant, it's nice to see you smile a little. Hope when you're done with the ADA, you'll let me offer you a drink._

 _Tucker._

She looked around her to spot him somewhere in the bar and indeed he was in the back corner sipping on his whiskey with Cole, his partner.

So she replied:

 _Of course if you promise to behave, cause it was a really bad day._

And few minutes later, she received:

 _I swear to God to be the perfect gentleman with you, as always._

She smiled and reported her attention on Barba. And for another hour they laughed together and did their best to forget the awful day they had. When Barba said goodnight to Liv, she told him that she was waiting to tell a word to Tucker who was sitting no far away, Barba nod and got out. At the same moment, Cole exited the bar and Tucker came to sit in front of Liv.

"So? You wanna talk about this abominable day or…"

"I don't know if I really want to talk about it. Tell me about your day."

"Oh you know, the usual. Catching up on some paperwork, refute allegations, lunch and that's all."

"I'd rather have had a day like yours. Sometimes, this job is just too much for a human being."

"Some days, this job is tough, especially in your unit. I know, I couldn't."

"Thanks you for realizing it."

They smiled at each other. Then Tucker asked about Noah and immediately, her eyes enlightened. She was always this proud, caring and loving woman when she was talking about her son. Noah was probably the best thing in her whole life. They continued talking until Benson's stomach growled. So Tucker said:

"I assumed it's time for me to invite you to a restaurant. Come on, Italian food? Mexican? Or maybe French?"

Benson laughed. "You're sure? Maybe I should get home."

"Totally sure, unless if you have Noah and you don't want to keep the sitter there too late."

"No no, he's staying at Rollins tonight, cause she took few days and offered me to take him two nights so I accepted."

"So, I'm taking you, it's an obligation." They laughed and Olivia nod with a smile and chose French food. She loves it.

Ed took her to a restaurant near the bar. They sat and a waiter came to them:

" _Bonsoir_. Welcome in our restaurant, here, you can enjoy a little bit of France! My name is Kate and I'm going to be your waiter tonight. Here's the menu, I'm coming back later."

They thanked her and looked at their menu. When the girl came back, Olivia chose the Quiche Lorraine and Ed the frog legs. They ate and it was great. They took a Chardonnay with the meal.

They were almost laughing all the time. Olivia started to have thoughts about her and Tucker, like in a more personal way. Maybe she could have a future with Tucker. But on the other hand, all these years, there was only animosity between them so maybe, it'll stay that way.

Then, Tucker led Benson to her car.

"I had a really great night, Tucker. Thank you. It was nice thinking about something else."

"And it was my pleasure." He opened her car door and waited until she was seated to close the door.

"Have a great night, Lieutenant."

"You too, Captain."

They smiled and Olivia drove off. Tucker thought that he had a good time with this woman. They weren't the same people they were years ago.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Post 'Townhouse Incident'

**This story is just after the 17x11, when Liv is taking hostage and she called Tucker to speak with Joe (who, btw, was totally insane right?).**

 **English isn't my first language, so excuse my mistakes. Good reading**

* * *

"Carisi, bring Noah to Benson's place, I'm taking her there. And hurry up!"

"Right away Captain."

EMTs finished to check up on Liv and Tucker never leaved her side. He led her to his car:

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I wanna see my son."

"Carisi is bringing him to your place, don't worry."

He continues driving to her building. Then he got to the other side of the car to open her door. And then, he helped her going upstairs. Carisi was already waiting at the door. Benson immediately took Noah from Carisi's arms.

"Oh my baby. You're okay? I was only thinking about you today. I love you, you know that."

Tucker pulled Carisi's arm and told low:

"Thanks, you can go home. I'm taking care of her. Tell the others not to come before tomorrow; she needs rest."

"Yeah absolutely, Captain. Call if you need anything. Even if it's in the middle of the night." Carisi left without disturbing the mommy-son moment in front of him.

"Come on Olivia, give me your keys." They entered the apartment.

"Tucker, I can take care about myself."

"Yeah I know; I saw that. You disarmed that guy. But I don't want to let you alone. Manage my heart Benson. I was scared today!"

She smiled. She thought he was cute. Maybe, for once, she'll let somebody take care of her.

"Go take a shower, relax. I'm taking care of Noah. What can I give him to eat?"

"Pasta with some cheese and few tomatoes."

"Ok. Take your time, tell me if you need anything." She nod, but wasn't ready to move yet. "You can let the door open, so you'll just have to call me if you have a problem or need anything, ok?"

"Yeah." Tears started to come down her face. She tried to fight them but it was too hard. Tucker saw that so he came to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was a tight embrace. He wanted to let her know that he was there, that she wasn't alone in this. Tucker had to say that he was really impressed about her. She was such a strong woman, in everything she does. Olivia let herself go, she needed to cry. She needed to let all the terror of the day exiting her body. Then after few minutes, she pushed Ed's arms away and headed to the bathroom. As Tucker said, she kept the door open in case she needed him.

At that moment, Tucker understood that she wouldn't need something to have but she'll need his arms. She'll need to feel somebody to lean on, to cry on.

15 minutes later, Olivia exited the bathroom. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. She noticed that Ed had different clothes on, so she addressed him a questioning look.

"Cole brought me a bag of clothes. I wasn't gonna stay in my suit." Olivia nodded with a smile. She was relieved that he was by her side tonight. She wouldn't have been sure to be able to be alone or to take care of her son. She was like a walking dead, wasn't really aware of her body and her surroundings. She sat on a stool and drank the glass of water Tucker put in front of her. Then he set a plate of pasta with some bread. She wasn't in the mood. She wasn't hungry.

"Come on Olivia, you have to eat. Please. Just a little, for my pleasure." He pleaded her with a small smile. So she smiled back and put two pastas in her mouth.

"I said 'eat', not put a beat in your mouth." She continues eating like a bird. She wasn't hungry, but he cooked for her and it was good so she wanted to make him honor. "Look, I want to ask you how you're going but I already know the answer. Just know that I'm a very good listener and hugger too." She laughed a bit, she had to admit he was cute tonight. He was like walking on eggs no to push her too much but wanting to be there for her anyway.

"I appreciate what you're doing Tucker but there's nothing to talk about. You were there too, you know what had happened."

"I know yeah. But I want to know how you feel, not what happened. You can talk to me; I'm here for you tonight. Only you. Well and Noah if he needs something."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you're acting like that with me?"

"Cause you called me there. So I'm finishing taking care of you even if you did all the work out there!" They stared at each other silently. "By the way, why have you called me?"

Benson took a big breath.

"He asked me to call someone higher than me and who cares about me. I thought about you and I… I know it's stupid to…"

"No it's not! Olivia, I DO care about you ok? Don't ever think that I don't. Look, I know our past is complicated. But everything went well these last months right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, so you did great in calling me. I am here for you, whenever you need me I'm here."

She smiled. He was great with her currently: nice, soft and caring.

"Mommy? I'm tired." Ed and Olivia turned to Noah who was standing up next to the couch.

"So we're gonna put you in bed." She carried him in his bedroom and put him in bed. Few minutes later, No' was already snoring. Ed has watched the entire scene. Olivia was a great mother. He smiled until she was facing him. He saw tears streaming down her face. He raised his arms in her direction.

"Don't! I'm just happy to have my son. Multiple times today, I thought I was never going to see him again. He is my baby. I was only thinking about him and the fact that I didn't want to die there."

"Obviously. But you also thought about me right?" He shot her a smirk.

"Stop flattering yourself Captain!" she laughed and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV. Less than an hour later, she was sleeping so Ed carried her to her bed. He put the cover over her and then she grabbed his arm. "Stay please. I don't want to be alone. Not tonight."

"Ok." He replied.

So Ed took of his shoes and slipped in the bed beside her. Olivia laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Fortunately, he was there to protect her tonight. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to sleep after that day.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Tell me if you have any idea you want me to explore :)**


	3. Squad's reaction!

**According to a review (thx btw for the idea), today, I'm exploring the momentthe SVU squad discovered for Tucker & Olivia. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Today was a calm day for the SVU team. It was 4pm, Liv has taken her afternoon to spend it with her son. These few days, no bad guys acted so they were all catching up on reports. Suddenly, a guy carrying flowers came in.

"I'm looking for Olivia."

"She's not here but her office is there. I'm gonna put these on the desk." Said Fin by taking the flowers. And he headed to the office. They were all behind him.

"From who?"

"None of your business." Responded Fin.

"Oh come on, don't be a killjoy! Please, I'm just asking a name." Begged Carisi.

"No. Come on, everybody outside."

They exited the office but Rollins waited to reentered it until Fin went to the restroom. Carisi and Dodds followed her.

"So it's written:

'Thanks for last night.

Text me the hour to

pick you up tomorrow.

xx

~Ed.' "

"You couldn't have just listened to me right?" Said Fin, entering the office.

"Sorry, but it hit my curiosity. Do you know who is Ed? Who could it be?"

"Tucker. It's Ed Tucker!" responded Dodds.

"No way! She would never date him! She hates him." Said Fin, apparently caught up in the mystery.

"Why does she hate him? It wouldn't shock me if it was him. He looks good to me."

"No no Carisi. He's not good. He's IAB. And the story between him and Olivia is too long to be told."

"Well, if you say so. But in my opinion, I think he's okay. Look, it makes sense. What better than a cop to share and understand your life as a cop? Moreover, Olivia looked more confortable and happy in her life lately, so even if you don't like him, get over it." Said Carisi.

"You're right. But why him? And why doesn't she tell us?" replied Dodds.

"Because it's her private life and we just crossed a line here. Come on guys, let's go." Said Fin by pulling Rollins' arm.

"Too late guys." Olivia was there for 5 minutes. Noah came to her.

When they entered the station, she saw them in her office but somebody came to see Noah. She was a secretary. Everytime she saw the little boy, she was melting. So she let her son with the woman and went to her office. She was a little hurt that they violated her privacy.

When Noah arrived, he went in Fin's arms.

"I'm disappointed. You've crossed a line, really."

"Sorry Lieutenant. It's my fault, I'm in charge when you're not here."

"No Dodds, it's not job related. It's the relationship between all of us. You looked into something that was personal. Maybe I would have talked to you about my personal life but now, with what I heard, I'm not willing to."

A silence settled. Dodds, Carisi and Rollins all looked the ground. But Amanda spoke:

"Look, we made a mistake. But we're happy for you if you are."

"We like you Lieutenant, so we want your happiness!" Said Carisi.

"Agree. Sorry, we shouldn't have done that. It's wasn't correct. But you look happier these last days, so we're happy for you." Added Dodds. And the three of them exited the office.

"Bye Bye." Said Noah, waving and smiling.

"So, you? What do you have to say Fin?"

"Nothing. At the beginning, I've tried to make then look away. But you know the curiosity is strong here. We never meant to hurt you or to cross a line in your private life. But don't forget we're a family."

Olivia sighed, weighting the pros and cons.

On the other hand, Fin was little her older brother. He was, for sure, family.

"Fin, you may be upset ok. But yes, the guy I'm seeing is Tucker. Even I am surprised but he changed."

"Liv, you don't have to explain yourself. You are sleeping with him, not me!" They laughed. "Just, tell me you are happy."

"More than I could ever imagined. He's perfect with Noah and me. This is the first time I'm feeling like this in a relationship. I can really trust him and I always want to be with him, like all day long. I don't know if you see what I mean? He's caring, nice, good cooker, funny."

"I didn't ask that much to know but I'm happy for you. And we all are. We love you so we'll kick his ass if he fucks this up!"

They smiled and hugged each other. Noah joined them for the hug. Olivia felt like it was a burden less to live with. Now, they all know and if she thinks about it she was glad!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Leave a review and some ideas if you want.**


	4. Tucker and Draper are talking

**So hello ! Today, Tucker is telling Draper that he's in a relationship with Olivia ! This one is clearly sooooo romantic ! and you'll discover a new side of Tucker, one that I created because we haven't seen him enough on the show for the moment.**

 **English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"So Tucker, who's this chick who's invading your mind all the time?" Draper asked sitting on the chair in front of Ed.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"So SHE exists! I'm glad."

"Yeah and she's not invading my mind."

"You're kidding me? You're less into work than few weeks back. And you're happier. Less an ass with the people, you're getting soft."

"I'm not getting soft. And obviously, I'm less into work since I'm into her!" He smiled saying that. Yeah he was totally into Olivia, she drives him crazy, and he could do anything for her.

Draper laughed at his last sentence.

"Who is she? Tell me. I'm your friend, you can trust me."

"Ok, calm down. Just, promise me to shut your mouth." Cole nodded and waited for the answer.

"It's Benson."

"Olivia Benson? No way! She's too good for you man!"

"Well thanks, I thought your were my friend!" Tucker laughed. "But yeah, actually, she's really too good!"

"So it's serious?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess?"

"It's working well okay." Tucker smiled sincerely at that moment.

He hadn't had any serious relationship in a long time. And he had to admit it was a great feeling. The last serious relationship he had was with his ex wife. And even presently, he still gets along with her because of the children and she was his best friend in addition to his wife for few years. He still has affection for her obviously.

Speaking of his children…

"By the way, I need your opinion. I met Noah few weeks ago. Noah is her son for your information. I know he's little and all but I was wondering if I could talk about her to my kids."

"Wow! Involving the children? Yours are older right?"

"Yeah. Travis is 17 and Alicia is 13. Moreover, she is going through her adolescence crisis so it's hard to talk with her."

"So it's exactly the moment to bring some fresh air! Kids needs movements, changes and Benson is quite cool I guess so maybe it's going to be good for your kids to know you are happy with a woman. Were they affected by the divorce? I mean obviously they were but you see what I mean."

"Yeah yeah I see. And no, they accepted it the right way. Travis told us immediately thqt he noticed something was wrong and he preferred us separated but friendly than married and doing war. And his sister joined him in this thought. And few months after the separation, when we were celebrated Alicia's birthday, Travis told us that his sister was really glad that we got along well and so if it was that way, she was happier with her parents separated."

"Yeah, so they were not more allocated than that. It's good. Maybe you should do it step by step. Like, when you have them this weekend, you talk with them about Benson and you'll see their reaction."

"You know, maybe for Travis it wouldn't be hard. Two weeks ago, he told me "You know Dad, I would be happy if you date again, you deserve it." So I think he heard me few minutes ago when I was on the phone with Olivia. We were talking and suddenly I heard the kids moving in the hallway. So I ended the call by saying 'Love you' to Olivia. I think he heard so that's why he told me something. Otherwise I don't see why he would have talked to me about that at that exact moment."

Draper agreed and smiled. They stayed silent for minutes and then Draper smiled wide.

"So you love her?" Cole was grinning like a child at Christmas. He was genuinely happy for his friend. He doesn't really know Benson, just that she's one hell of a woman!

Tucker didn't respond but smiled and had a sparkle in his eyes.

"When did you start to fall for her?"

"I don't know exactly. But you know, during all the interrogation after the suicide of William Lewis, I was telling myself that she was and still is the most courageous woman I know. I was in front of a very strong woman even after all she's been through."

"I have to admit she had big balls. Well she's not a man but you understand."

Tucker nodded.

"And then, we met for drinks few times for talking about Amaro and step by step to another subjects. We started to learn a lot about each other. And it really took a turning point when she was taken hostage and called me."

"Oh man, yeah. I remember when you received the call. Now I understand why you were that stressed! You were jumping everywhere and lost in the same time. And then you shifted to the professional mode like in one second! You freaked me out, man!"

They laughed. Tucker was really frightened this day. He had literally Olivia's life in his hands. And the children's ones too but he almost only had Olivia in mind that day.

"Geez Cole, you're right. She's all over my mind, like all the time!"

Draper laughed.

"That's what common people call LOVE." He said emphasizing the last word.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Tucker looked at the clock, it's almost 12am. He shouts "Come in". And it appeared that the mysterious person was Olivia. So Cole just remained seated and smiled as an idiot. There was a big awkward silence until Tucker said :

"Cole, can you?"

Draper then realized the situation was embarrassing so he stood up and left the office.

"He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he knows. I told him."

"Oh okay, so I guess we're officially official!"

"Yes, we are! Congratulations!"

"What? No. I AM the reward. So the congratulations are for you!"

They laughed. And Tucker admitted that he was lucky indeed.

"So, where are we having lunch?"

"Oh you know, I though maybe my place so we can have a happy ending to this lunch break." He said with a naughty look. And she naturally responded that she would be glad and they headed outside and to his car.

And Tucker told himself that he was really totally desperately in love with Olivia!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Leave a review and give me some ideas if you want !**


	5. The meeting

**Sorry for not posting for few days but I had exams and I was trying to be totally into them.**

 **So this chapter is like the continuation to the previous chapter. Tucker is going to talk to his kids.**

 **English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Tucker was at his apartment this weekend because he had his kids with him. Things were getting serious between Olivia and him so he felt like it was the time to talk about her to Travis and Alicia.

So during the Friday dinner, he started:

"Kids, I need to talk to you about something."

"Like the woman you were talking to earlier?" said Travis with a smirk.

"For example yeah." Tucker was embarrassed that his children heard him but he kind of started to freak out because of the vicious loo, on Alicia's face. "So, how to start? Huuum… Her name is Olivia. She's a cop too."

"Oh great, like if one wasn't enough!" replied Alicia.

"Peanut, please be nice."

"Don't call me peanut! I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll still be my baby. Anyway, she's really pretty and has a son, Noah, who he's 4."

"THIS is a baby. So I guess she's what? 30 years old?" said Alicia, still aggressive.

"No, not at all. She's 52."

"Ok dad. Alicia wasn't thinking and she's gonna shut her mouth now!" Travis looked at his sister with a pushing look.

"Talk nicely, both of you, ok?" They nodded and Travis smiled to his father.

"How did you meet her?"

"Long story. But she was in the Special Victims Unit forever and during all this time, I had to investigate her few times. And then, we met for drinks sometimes to talk about her unit and then about our private life. And here we are!"

"She's running her own unit?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, she's the Lieutenant of SVU."

"Oh! A powerful woman! Great job dad." Replied Travis and they high-fived! "Well, if you're happy with her, then it's cool. Doesn't it Alicia?"

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know."

"Look, guys, I felt the need to talk to you about this, but I'd like you to meet her one day. But only when you'll be ready. She already told me she'd be glad to meet you two so it's whenever you want. Take your time to swallow the pill but I'm your dad and it's your right to know what's happening in my life!"

"Thanks dad we appreciate. You know, it was hard at first when James entered our lives, it was tough to see mom with another man but after few weeks we got that. She was happy and still is so it's okay for us."

"Yeah, but we'll not meet her now, don't make ambitious plans." Said Alicia.

She wasn't really happy to have to share her dad. She was the little precious girl of Ed and she didn't want to share the spot of the Number One in her dad's heart.

* * *

 _Three weeks later:_

Ed, Olivia and Noah were heading to Ed's apartment. Travis and Alicia were at his apartment for 2 weeks because their mom was on vacation. And Travis told his dad they were ready to meet Olivia. He saw, after a week, that his dad was sad to be away the woman he loves every night so Travis proposed that tonight, Friday, the meeting can happen.

Olivia was silent in the car, Ed was worried.

"So babe, you're gonna meet my kids! How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I'm not sure to be ready any day. I want to be great and all with them but, obviously, I'm going to be the bad woman who is after their mother. They will necessarily hate me."

"What? Stop using this pretty little mind of yours too much. They're gonna love you. You're perfect and it's gonna be great. They might be hesitant at first but they'll see that I'm happy with you. And, admit it, everybody loves you."

"Wrong! Nobody can be loved by everybody. Otherwise, I'd be the President of the United States by now."

They laughed. Actually, Ed was also trying to calm himself by calming her. He was worried. Not because of Travis but because of Alicia. She could really be hard on someone, and she was a little possessive with her father so, she could be harsh on Liv.

Finally, they were just at the door. Ed took his keys and opened the door. Ed was carrying the last ingredients for the pizza night and Olivia made a tiramisu. Noah was surprisingly silent, as his mother. Maybe he sensed her apprehension.

Travis welcomed them happily.

"Hi, I'm Travis. Nice to finally meet you!"

"Hi, Olivia, as you already know. It's a pleasure. You dad can't stop talking about you and Alicia."

"Well, he doesn't talk a lot about you, too bad, right?" Alicia said by appearing and she was mean. Really mean.

Ed, who was returning from the kitchen where he put the food in the refrigerator, was angry. "Alicia! Excuse yourself. You're not really kind here. Olivia is with us tonight and for as long as I'm deciding it, so get yourself together and be friendly please."

"Okay dad. I'm Alicia. Sorry.." she wasn't really sorry but she doesn't like when her daddy is angry at her. "And I guess this handsome little guy is Noah!" A huge grin appeared on her face when she suddenly saw Noah.

"It's okay Alicia. Don't worry. And yeah. This is my son. Noah" She took him in her arms, "I present you Alicia and Travis, they are Ed's children. Say Hi."

"Hiii" Noah waved at them and smiled. And they all headed to the table. Olivia joined Ed in the kitchen to help preparing the dinner.

Alicia was watching closely Olivia and she was getting upset when she saw her dad putting his arm around Liv's waist and kissing her. She understood, from now on, she'll have to share her dad with an other woman.

* * *

 **Will the relationship between Olivia and Alicia get better? What do you expect for the future for these two?**


	6. Interesting dinner

**Here we go, this is the dinner. Is the atmosphere getting better with some food or will it be worse? Let's see!**

 **English isn't my first language so excuse my mistakes. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Kids, come to the table. Food's ready."

"We're coming dad."

All three kids were in the living room watching a TV show game and Ed and Olivia were in the kitchen cooking the pizzas. Table's set, foods hot and for Olivia it was the easiest of the night. The dinner was gonna be hard for her du to Alicia's attitude but Liv was determined to be loved or at least tolerated by the teen at the end of the night.

"Tuck?"

"Yes No'?"

"Cut pizza."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot." Ed cut little bites in Noah's plate "Eat slowly" Noah nodded and took his fork.

"I've always liked it when you were cutting our meal." Stated Alicia with a nostalgic smile.

"Give me your plate." Said Tucker with a smile.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore!" she laughed by keeping her plate close.

"And? Does it mean I can't cut the pizza for you? Come on, give me your plate."

They watched and smiled for few minutes and then, Alicia gave up but was happy to do it. Tucker was putting a lot of efforts to cut properly the pizza of his baby girl. Travis was swinging his head from right to left and smiling. Alicia was always like that and he saw the little hint of jealousy regarding the attitude of their father with the little guy.

"So, Olivia, you're running your own unit?" asked Travis.

"Yes! The Special Victims Unit."

"I assume it's a lot of work and it looks tough"

"It is of course. But somebody has to do it and I feel the need of doing it, you know, I want to save the more people I can."

"You're a superhero in your kind!" Travis laughed. His sister wasn't really participating to the conversation and was just eating and smiling to Noah.

"Aha, I'm not sure it's the right word" Liv answered. And they all kept eating in silence during few minutes.

"So, you're both in school now but what do you want to do later?" asked Olivia.

Travis started "I want to be an architect! I'd like to become the first builder of NYC. It's maybe a too big dream but it's mine and I want to fight for it!"

"A dream is never too big, ok maybe if you wanted to be the king of the world it would be too much" they laughed "but, this is actually possible and I wish you'll reach it!"

"Thanks Olivia, it means a lot."

"And you Alicia?"

"Psychologist. Specially for children"

"That's great. Have you ever met a psychologist?"

"No never. I'd like to meet one." Alicia was smiling a bit. Since the beginning of the meal, finally, Olivia was nice. But on the other hand, Olivia was her father's girlfriend and she was his baby girl and didn't really want to share her daddy.

"I know a psychiatrist, it's not really the same but, if you want…"

"You could really do that? It'll be awesome if I could meet him! It's actually really similar, both are helping people by talking. Just that the psychiatrist is a doctor and not the psychologist. And necessarily, it's harder to become a psychiatrist I guess."

Olivia heard more of Alicia now than since the beginning of the evening. And she just smiled; they're just starting to get to a real conversation and a good atmosphere.

"Is it really harder? If you want to be a psychiatrist, I'm sure you can be one."

"Yeah pumpkin. Do what you want, you just have to work hard." Ed added smiling.

"Exactly sis'. Look, these old ones – it's not mean, don't get me wrong - are doing what they want since a lot of years even if it's tough."

"And it is, trust me! Anyway, you still have time to think about exactly what to do after your graduation. I'll talk to the doctor Lindstrom about you. It'll be a pleasure for him to meet you."

"But, wait, he's not gonna psychoanalyze me right?"

"No, of course not honey." Responded Ed.

"Ok, so I'm really happy. Thanks Olivia!"

"Oh it's nothing." Olivia smiled to Alicia. All the animosity coming from Alicia was now disappeared.

After all, Alicia had nothing against Olivia. She was actually very kind and funny so it's hard to hate her.

"Mommy, can I leave the table?" asked Noah during a lighter conversation.

"Sure, I took the iPad, so you can play."

"Or, you can build a fort with the Lego in the bedroom."

"Which Lego?" asked Olivia. And Noah was watching Ed with a questioning look; he was waiting for the answer.

"I bought them a couple of weeks ago! Wait I'm gonna take them." Ed disappeared in one of the bedrooms and cam back with a huge toy chest. When he put it on the ground and opened it, Olivia was completely speechless! The toy chest was full of Lego, there was every color and size possible! There were also little figurines representing the Marvel's Superheroes but also Disney & Pixar's characters.

Noah literally ran towards the giant box. He started to take and throw on the floor each piece he had in hand. His eyes were sparkling and the sparkle grew when he reached a little Buzz Lightyear. It's his favorite character in the whole world! He has him in plush, comforter, on a part of the wall in his bedroom and of course, in toys.

So, Noah took it in his hand and started to make it fly across the room by shooting: "To infinity… and beyond!"

All the grown-ups laughed. Noah was a pretty good show himself. He was always laughing and smiling. Like a little ray of sunshine running around! It was obviously always a pleasure for the adults to have him.

Every time Olivia sees him smiling, it remembers her each time she came home from work after a bad day and just sat next to Noah to play with him. She just needs her baby to forget a little about the nightmares she sees at work. Now, she also has Ed. He's kind of pretty good as comforting. After a bad day, she just wants to lay next to him, to put her head on his chest and reassuring herself with his heartbeat. This specific sound reassured her and procures her love. She immediately calms herself and sometimes put the tough images away for a little while.

So when she comes home and has her two men to cheer her up: it's perfect! One time, they all lay on the ground of Noah's bedroom under a fort made of sheets. Olivia held Noah in hers arms and was facing Ed, so the little guy's back was against Ed's chest. This particular time was perfect and printed in Olivia's mind. She doesn't event know if Ed remembers it but she does, for sure.

Then she felt a hand on her elbow, that was Ed's.

"Hey, Olivia, on which planet are you?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Everything's fine?" asked Ed concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry. That was a happy thought!" she smiled.

"Ok. So, kids, trivia night?"

They all shouted "Yeah" and Ed took the game. And the night finished very well despite the tough beginning for Liv.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Any ideas you want me to explore?**

 **Leave a review :)**


End file.
